never died
by g2loveyou
Summary: i would tell you but it would ruin the story if you use the tittle you could figure the summary out   just got back to wrighting hope its good i like it alot
1. Chapter 1

_I know I haven't written in a long time, and I am sorry about that. It's because of two things: I have a life that's being ruined by school, and when I tried to write I had writer's block._

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own NCIS. I wish I did, because then Jenny would never have died._

**Jenny's POV**

_I wish I had never left NCIS. Now, I am alone. I've been all alone. _Her phone rings.

Jenny: Hello?

Vance: Jen, I have a problem. I need you back at NCIS.

Jenny: Vance, what's wrong?

Vance: I can't say over the phone, but NCIS is at stake u need to come back

Jenny: Okay, but no-one can know about it. So, when can I come?

Vance: If you come in at 5 tomorrow no one should be here yet

Jenny: Okay, I'm on my way, but I've to bring Sarah – she refuses to leave my side.

Vance: Doesn't she have school?

Jenny: No, she's really smart and have already graduated, still she's only fifteen and she doesn't want to go to collage yet.

Vance: Okay, then. I'll meet you at the elevator at 5am sharp. No-one should be there, don't worry.

**At NCIS 5 am**

Vance: Welcome back, Jenny!

Jenny: I really have missed this place.

Vance: Are you sure it was the place, or was it Gibbs that you missed?

Jenny: Leon, don't put me in that position.

Gibbs: Jen?

Sarah: Nope, wrong person.

Gibbs: Who are you? I know for sure that's Jen.

Jenny: Sarah, why don't you stay with this agent while me and Vance talk?

Sarah : Mom, that's not fair! I am not leaving you alone – you're sick and hurt!

Jenny: Sarah Abigail Shepard, you will do as I say.

Vance: I would listen to your mom. Gibbs is a very nice man, your mother would know.

Sarah: Fine, but if anything happens I hold you responsible Vance.

**Squad room**

Gibbs: So you're Jen's daughter?

Sarah: Yes. What's it to you?

Gibbs: How old are you?

Sarah: Fifteen.

Gibbs: Do you have a father?

Sarah: That's on a need-to-know basis and you don't need to know.

Gibbs: You're wrong – I need to know.

Ziva: Sarah? What are you doing here?

Sarah: Ziva?

They hug while Gibbs watches.

Ziva: What are you doing?

Tony: Zi, who is this?

Abby & McGee: Hey guys! What's everyone doing?

Sarah: I guess I have some explaining to do...

Jenny: No Sarah, I have some explaining to do.

Abby: Jenny!

She throws herself at Jenny, giving her a death grip hug.

Jenny: Abby, need to breathe.

Vance: Guys, I have some news: I'm retiring and Jenny is coming back.

Jenny: So, I guess you guys need an explanation?

Sarah: How about Vance finishes the day out as director, and he gives the team off today? They can all come over and you'd explain everything, because apparently you left something out whilst telling me.

Vance: That's a great idea! You guys enjoy yourselves.

Jenny: I guess you should get Ducky and Palmer and then follow us back.

**At Jenny's house**

Jenny: Welcome to our home. Everyone, go into the living room and make yourselves at home.

Gibbs: Jen?

Jenny: Go into the living room.

**Living room**

Jenny: I guess you guys want to know the whole story?

Sarah: Well, du-uh mom!

Jenny: Okay, so where should I start?

Sarah: What about the part with my father that you left out in my life?

Jenny: 15 years ago, I was on a mission in Paris. I got pregnant and left your father with a note. I took upon a job offer, and raised you by myself. When I worked with Ziva, she trained you to be strong. Then, I got a promotion to be the director and I came here. You all know the rest.

Sarah: Okay, I'll take over from here. So, then she finds out that she has an illness, and that she can do some test trials, but she has to go under the radar. It was I who came up with the idea of faking her death, but I never would have if I'd known that you were in love!

Gibbs: What do you mean 'in love'?

Abby: Well obviously Mommy and Daddy love each other, but they won't get together because of rule #12.

Jenny: And that's the short story. Now, does anyone wants anything?

Sarah: Who wants to play Wii?

Tony: I will!

**In the kitchen**

Gibbs: Jen.

Jenny: Jethro?

Gibbs: Why didn't you tell me?

Jenny: I didn't want to ruin your life..

Gibbs: You wouldn't have!

Jenny: Yes I would!

Gibbs: She deserves a father, and I want to be there for her.

Jenny: Tony, you'll never beat her.

Tony: Come on!

Sarah: Music time! Tony and Ziva, Abby and McGee, you have to dace with each other! Mom and Dad, too – get in here and dance, because you all love me!

Everybody needs inspiration  
>Everybody needs a song<br>A beautiful melody when the night's so long  
>'Cause there is no guarantee that this life is easy<p>

Yeah, when my world is falling apart  
>When there's no light to break up the dark<br>That's when I, I, I look at you  
>When the waves are flooding the shore<br>And I can't find my way home anymore  
>That's when I, I, I look at you<p>

When I look at you, I see forgiveness, I see the truth  
>You love me for who I am like the stars hold the moon<br>Right there where they belong  
>And I know I'm not alone<p>

Yeah, when my world is falling apart  
>When there's no light to break up the dark<br>That's when I, I, I look at you  
>When the waves are flooding the shore<br>And I can't find my way home anymore  
>That's when I, I, I look at you<p>

You appear just like a dream to me  
>Just like kaleidoscope colors that prove to me<br>All I need, every breath that I breathe  
>Don't ya know, you're beautiful<p>

When the waves are flooding the shore  
>And I can't find my way home anymore<br>That's when I, I, I look at you  
>I look at you<p>

You appear just like a dream to me

Lyrics is from the song ''When I Look At You" by Miley Cyrus.

So should I continue or not? I left it so that I have a choice, you choose! I need 20 reviews to write more.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah: What do you guys want for lunch? I'm making it so you guys can talk.

Jenny: Um, make your pasta.

Sarah: Okay, but put on my music, and send the kids and Ducky in here. You and Dad can go into the other room and talk.

Jenny: Kids! Ducky! Can you come in here and help Sarah?

You put it down like New York City  
>I never sleep, wild like Los Angeles<br>My fantasy, hotter than Miami  
>I feel the heat<br>Oh, Miss international love  
>Oh, Miss international love<p>

I don't play football but I've touched down pretty much  
>All around the world, all around the world<br>I don't play baseball but I've hit a home run  
>All around the world, all around the world<p>

I've been to countries and cities I can't pronounce  
>And the places on the globe I didn't know existed<br>In Romania, she pulled me to the side and told me  
>"Pit, you can have me and my sister"<p>

In Lebanon, yeah, the women are bomb  
>And in Greece, you've guessed it, the women are sweet<br>Spinned all around the world but I ain't gon' lie  
>There's nothing like Miami's heat<p>

You put it down like New York City  
>I never sleep, wild like Los Angeles<br>My fantasy, hotter than Miami  
>I feel the heat<br>Oh, Miss international love  
>Oh, Miss international love<p>

Can't I be on looking for visa's?  
>I'm ain't taking credit cards, if you know what I mean<br>En Cuba la cosa esta dura  
>But the woman get down, if you know what I mean<p>

En Colombia women got everything on  
>Some of the most beautiful women I've ever seen<br>In Brazil, is freaky big o' booty  
>And they bounce, blue, yellow and green<p>

En L.A. tengo a la Mexicana  
>En New York tengo la boricua<br>Besitos para todas las mujeres en Venezuela, muah  
>Y en Miami tengo cualquiera<p>

You put it down like New York City  
>I never sleep, wild like Los Angeles<br>My fantasy, hotter than Miami  
>I feel the heat<br>Oh, Miss international love  
>Oh, Miss international love<p>

There's not a place  
>That your love don't affect me, baby<br>So don't ever change  
>I crossed the globe when I'm with you, baby<br>Aye, woah oh

You put it down like New York City  
>I never sleep, wild like Los Angeles<br>My fantasy, hotter than Miami  
>I feel the heat<br>Oh, Miss international love  
>Oh, Miss international love<p>

**While In The Den**

Gibbs: Jen.

Jenny: Jethro, I've had a long time to think while I've supposedly been dead, but instead been able to see Sarah grow up. I never felt complete. And then, when Vance called me and said he needed help, I jumped in my car and came. When I saw you, it felt like my heart broke all over again. I saw a look in your eyes, and I can't explain that look, but I realized just how much I'd hurt you. I knew you were hurt when I left you in Paris, but in my mind I thought that if I left again, you'd just go back to your old life and forget about me; find a wife you love like the way you did for Shannon. But when I saw you, I realized, most of all, what a big mistake I made. I loved you... I still do, and I probably always will. I also realized that I wasn't fleeing to get well, I was running from facing the truth. But I've stopped now, I'm no-longer running. Sarah told me to face my fears and stop trying to escape the truth, because it's not only me that I am hurting.

Gibbs: Jen, how… How did we end up like this? I know how it got this way, but I love you and this should never had happened.

And they embrace each other.

**In The Kitchen**

Ziva: Tony, will you grow up for Christ sake?

Tony: Don't tell me what to do and not to do. You're not anything important to me.

Ziva runs outside and starts to cry.

Abby: Tony, how dare you tell Ziva something like that! We all know you love her, though you'll never admit it!

Tony: I...

Abby: Don't.. Just don't..

Tim: I suggest you fix it, now. Before she leaves forever.

Ducky: They're right, Anthony. You should go fix it.

**Outside**

Tony: Ziva!

Ziva; Go away, Tony! I do not want to see you right now.

Tony: Ziva, I am really sorry! I didn't mean it at all!

Ziva: Yes you did, why else would you say it? Now leave!

Tony: No, I didn't! Listen to me, you mean so much... You're important to me, and what I said – I didn't mean it!

Ziva: Not true, I know you did.

Tony: Listen to me, for once!

Ziva looks at him, angry, but doesn't argue, and he continues to speak.

Tony: I don't want us to end up like Gibbs and Jenny. I know I have a tendency to screw things up, and I'm annoying, overprotective, jealous, and most of all – I can be an ass. But believe me when I say this, Ziva David; I care so much about you and if I go back in there and we can't handle each other, we'll both get killed – probably me more than you – but still, you know what I mean. And even if they don't kill me because I screwed us up, I would never be able to live with myself

Ziva: Tony, I cannot keep doing this...!

Tony: What do you mean? Keep doing what?

Ziva: Keep pretending that we don't care, that we do _not_ have feelings for each other. I want you in my life...

Tony: You do?

Ziva: Of course I do, you are my partner... and my friend.

He opens his arms and Ziva walks into them, hugging him. After that, they just stand there; in the garden with each other, wondering what took them so long and where they would go from there on.

Ziva: Tony, can I ask you something?

Tony: You can ask me anything.

Ziva: How do you tell a guy you might be falling for him?

Tony smiles, kisses her head and pull her even closer to whisper something into her hair.


End file.
